When Harry met Missy
by MistressCharee
Summary: Harry moves to the United States to lecture at various magical and non-magical universities around the country. Finally, he settles down in Pasadena, CA after years of traveling. What happens when he becomes friends with the gang at 2311 N. Robles Ave, and later meets Sheldon's sister?
1. Thoughts

Harry let his head fall back on his headrest and closed his green eyes. His hair was still the untamed mess it had always been, which didn't bother him anymore. He'd comb it once in the morning and then ignore it. What use was it to fight with it? It would be nice to be in a place where he wasn't 'famous', to just blend in. There would be no one to tell him he had his mother's eyes.

At the moment was on an airplane to the United States. He could have very well just apparated, but wanted the time to think. His head had so many thoughts that he couldn't even sleep all that well. The faces of everyone he lost would flash behind his eyes the second they closed. They would go from smiling, optimistic, and gentle to sad, hurt, and hard. At times he even woke up in nightmares, seeing his friends cold, lifeless bodies. Everyone was gone- the Weasleys, Hermione, Hagrid, and Dumbledore hit him the hardest. He didn't want them to die for him, he'd told them not to fight. They did anyway. And now he was completely alone.

He thought back to the first time he'd met Hermione and Ron on the train to Hogwarts. A small, sad smile played on his lips as he remembered Ron trying to turn Scabbers yellow, and the response it got from Hermione. "Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good is it? I've tried a few simple spells myself and they've all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, it's the best school of witchcraft there is I've heard - I've learned all the course books by heart of course. I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" The words echoed in his mind, he still heard her voice, so matter of fact about everything. If he had known then that he would be the cause of their death, he wouldn't have been so friendly.

After the war ended, and Voldemort was dead, he had work to do before leaving. He'd gained Voldemort's bank vault at Gringotts, as well as a few others. However, he kept none of the gold held within. He handed everything over to the goblins to pay for the damages caused by the dragon. The goblins weren't too happy with him, but gladly took the gold.

He also received inheritances from the Potter, Black, and Peverell families. After which he combined them all under the Potter name. Hell, he'd even shrunk all his belongings to fit into a single trunk. Everything except Hedwig. She was in the pet cargo area.

A moment later, there was a ding, signaling that there was an announcement about to be made. "Attention passengers, if you could please buckle your seat belts, we will be starting our decent into Boston International in just a few minutes. Please make sure all trays are locked in place, your seat is in an upright position, and all electronic devices are turned off. Thank you for flying with Delta Airlines, and enjoy your stay in the United States."

Lifting his head off the head rest, he sighed. There was a murmur of excitement all around him. Couples, families, friends. It sent a pang of guilt through him. Ron and Hermione were bound to get married one day. He himself had fallen for Ginny over the years. Shaking it off for the moment, he buckled himself back in and watched out the window. He imagined being out there on his broom, instead of on an airplane.

He was on his way to be a guest speaker at various colleges (both magical and non-magical) around the country. He had ditched becoming an Auror, and had instead Alchemist/Potions Master. Althroughout his school years he studied alchemy on his own. In Muggle terms, he had a PhD in Pharmacology and Chemistry. He figured he'd do that for as long as he could, and decide what to do from there.


	2. Welcome to America,

As he stepped off the plane, he watched the many of the other passengers run to family and friends. There were lovers kissing, mothers hugging their children, and grandparents greeting their new grandchildren. None of them knew the war that had gone on, or at least, he assumed they didn't. Not many Muggles were even aware magic was real.

Some days he wished it wasn't.

If he had been born to strictly Muggle parents, his mother and father would still be alive. He would not have been forced to grow up under the stairs in a cupboard. He wouldn't have been forced to deal with the burning sensation that he got when Voldemort had been near. Things would have been so very different. Then again, he could have ended up like his Aunt, Uncle, and cousin. Completely terrified of magic.

If he ever had a family, would he marry a Muggle, or a Witch? Would he allow his children to know about the magical world, or would he hide it from them? Not that he planned to have a family in the near future, if at all.

"Mr. Potter?" He finally heard, as if on the edge of a dream. "Mr. Potter?" He turned toward the voice and gave the man a small smile. The man was about Harry's height, bald, and seemed very cheerful. He was dressed in a black suit, his tie a dark green. "I'm Gregory. The University thought it would be nice to start your stay in America with a warm welcome. Your hotel room is all ready for you. I'll be driving you there tonight. I trust your trip was to your liking?" The man asked, taking Harry's carry on bag.

Harry simply nodded. It was new, not being famous. He hoped that the Wizarding world in America treated him less like a celebrity then what he was used to.

"Do you think we could stop and get a bite to eat somewhere? The food on the airplane was dreadful." He finally spoke up as they gathered his trunk from the luggage area, along with Hedwig. She hooted her approval at seeing him again, earning the gances of a few people.

"Mommy! Look! An owl! Can I see?" A little girl asked as she pulled her mother towards Harry. The girl was about five, with bright brown eyes and red hair. He liked to think that's what Ron and Hermione's daughter would have looked like.

"I don't think that's polite, dear. I'm sorry, sir." Her mother told Harry, although it was obvious she thought it was odd he had an owl in a cage.

He gave the girl a smile and knelt in front of her. "It's alright. Here, you can look. Her name is Hedwig."

After a few moments of the girl giggling at Hedwig and looking back to her mother to make sure she was looking, they said their goodbyes.

"And, yes, Mr. Potter, we can stop somewhere to eat. What did you have in mind?" Gregory finally asked.

"Call me Harry, please. And where do you suggest?" He was used to eating like a Wizard, not a Muggle. That, and to his understanding, America's food was a tad different then in Britain.

Gregory nodded and thought a moment. "That depends. Do you want fast food, take out, or a sit down meal?" He could make suggestions on any of them, but didn't know what Harry preferred.

"Take out." That way Gregory wouldn't have to wait around while he ate, and he could get comfortable in his hotel room. Chances were, Hedwig would spend most of her time outside, anyway.

"Alright, there's a Chinese place about two blocks from your hotel. Or there's Thai, as well."

"Chinese, thank you."

For the rest of their time in each other's company, neither said anything. Gregory figured that Harry was just jet lagged, as many were after a long flight. Harry, however, just wasn't sure what to talk about. His mind was elsewhere. It wasn't like he could simply say 'so, how has it effected American Witches and Wizards now that Voldemorte is dead?'"


	3. That's Sheldon's spot

Once Harry was alone in his hotel room, he set his food on the small dining room table and moved towards Hedwig. "I'm guessing you want out of your cage, don't you?" He chuckled at the bird squawked excitedly. Unlocking the cage, he stepped aside. "At least let me open the door." He quickly moved towards the balcony and opened the large glass doors. "We leave in a week, don't be gone too long." Part of him wondered if Hedwig was relieved that she didn't have to work much right now. He could send messages to the Wizarding Universities, sure, but only needed to do so when he was about to arrive.

He watched her fly out the window before deciding he should probably eat something. Sitting at the table, he pulled out the food he ordered. "So, this is life now. Hotel rooms and take out." Harry hoped that he'd feel more at home in the Wizarding world, but had no idea how different American Wizards were from those in Britain. There were bound to be cultural differences. Figuring he'd learn as he went, he focused on his food.

Half an hour later, he packed up his leftovers and put them in the mini fridge. Harry had plans for when he wasn't lecturing or traveling, but knew it would take planning, research, and time. It made him miss having Hermione's help. Had she been there, it would have made everything so much easier. Although he kept reminding himself that she wasn't magically going to appear, that none of them were, he would ask himself what she would do. It helped, hearing her words in his head.

Harry took a few books out of his trunk, along with some parchment, a quill, and a small bottle of ink. Making a mental note to pick up some paper and pens for when he was at the Muggle Universities, he set himself up at the dining room table and set to work. Every now and then he would look towards the balcony, and wonder when Hedwig would decide she felt like being confined once more. He figured she would come home for crackers now and then, but would be gone most of the week.

* * *

Before he knew it, he had been traveling nine years. Harry was now twenty-six years old, and knew it was about time to finally stay put. After looking for apartments, he finally found one on Los Robles, thanks to the help of Leonard Hofstadter. He was going to be living in 3B.

Harry had met Leonard through his mother, Dr. Beverly Hofstadter. They had guest lectured at NYU a few years back. After some talking, she put him in contact with Leonard.

Seeing as he didn't have much, he knew that he'd be needing furniture soon. What was a priority were hiding places that he would then put protection spells around. He kept the three Deathly Hallows, which were kept in a moleskin pouch when not being used by him. He had never repaired his own wand, so the Elder Wand was needed now and again. Along with those, he had created a Philosopher's Stone while traveling, and a Panacea. It had taken much research and dedication to do so, and he did not want them falling into the wrong hands.

Something he knew was that, in memory of Remus Lupin he wanted to work on a cute for Lycanthropy, among other things. He would be able to do so now that he was offered a job at Cal Tech in Pasadena as a Pharmacologist and Chemist. Again, thanks to a good word put in by Leonard.

* * *

Leonard stood outside the door of his new neighbor, a pretty blonde, with Sheldon by his side. Him and Sheldon had just gotten back from trying to get money for fractional T1 bandwidth in the apartment. Sheldon yearned for faster downloads, not that Leonard would download.

A moment later she looked up, slightly nervous. "Hi?"

Leonard snapped out of his thoughts and smiled. "Hi, uh, we live across the hall."

"That's...nice." She said, moving to the door.

"No! We're room mates. We live in seperate heterosexual bedrooms." He clarified. "I'm Leonard, by the way, and this is Sheldon."

"I'm Penny, nice to meet you." She shook his hand.

As she introduced herself, Harry jogged up the stairs. "Leonard, I brought lunch." He held up a bag. "Oh, hello. I'm Harry." He smiled and introduced himself to Penny.

"Hello. Well, it was nice to meet you guys, maybe we can get coffee sometime."

With that, she waved and shut her door. The three guys made their way to Leonard and Sheldon's apartment, with Leonard looking over his shoulder at Penny's apartment. Once the door was shut, Harry sat down on the couch and Sheldon moved to set his things at his desk.

"I think we should invite her over for lunch." He proclaimed.

"Really?" Harry asked, taking the food out of the bag.

"We never invited over Louis-slash-Louise over. I don't see why we need to invite Penny over."

"I'm going to invite her over. We'll have a nice meal and ... chat." Leonard said proudly.

Sheldon looked at him funny. "We don't chat, at least not offline."

"We should start." He said, turning back towards the door. Harry shook his head and chuckled. He knew what was on Leonard's mind. He could hear Leonard nervously talking in the hallway to Penny, causing him to wonder if Penny would actually join them.

A few minutes later he got his answer. Leonard and Penny both walked through the door. Sheldon and Leonard both showed off their white boards, covered in equations. Rolling his eyes, he watched in silence. After she'd fed their egos, Penny sat in Sheldon's spot.

"That's Sheldon's spot." He pointed out, wanting to save her from the lecture.

Penny looked over at him. "What's the difference?"

"In the winter that seat is close enough to the radiator to remain warm and yet not so close as to cause perspiration. In the summer it's directly in the path of a cross breeze created by opening windows there (pointing), and there (pointing again). It faces the television at an angle that is neither direct, thus discouraging conversation, nor so far wide to create a parallax distortion. I could go on, but ... I think I've made my point." Sheldon explained from behind her, making motions to where he was talking about.

Once that was cleared up and everyone was sitting in their right spot, Leonard began to ask Penny about herself. She seemed really nice, and not the kind of girl that normally would hang out with the guys. She was too...normal. Not that it was a bad thing.

Next thing he knew, she was crying and talking about her ex. "Oh, I'm so sorry I'm such a mess, and on top of everything else I'm all gross from moving and my stupid shower doesn't even work." She sniffed, wiping her nose.

"Our shower works." Leonard chimed in.

"I'd call the building manager, they should have made sure it worked before you moved in." Harry told her. Although, thinking of the elevator made him rethink that statement.

Penny nodded at Harry before looking over to Leonard. "Would it be totally weird if I used it?"

Leonard agreed quickly, making Harry raise an eyebrow. Letting a complete stranger use you shower seemed a bit too trusting. Even if she was a pretty girl. She thanked him and made her way to the bathroom.

Harry looked over to Leonard. "...Shouldn't she have gotten clean clothes?" He asked, earing a shrug and a smirk from him friend.


	4. World of Warcraft and Penny

"You know, I don't get the whole gaming craze." Harry said, sitting on the couch next to Sheldon and Howard. Leonard and Raj were sitting in chairs across the coffee table. They were currently teaching him how to play World of Warcraft.

Sheldon stopped what he was doing and looked at him. "Craze?" He asked, sounding offended.

Harry glanced to Sheldon and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, the craze. What else should I call it? I'd say addiction, but you don't seem addicted." He shrugged. "I mean, you create a person to be someone you wish you could be? And then play them in an imaginary world?" It then hit him that had he been able to play games when he lived with his Aunt and Uncle that he might have enjoyed them. In his world, he could do basically anything. With or without a wand. "You know what, never mind. I think I get it." Harry smiled, hoping he hadn't already pissed off Sheldon. The last thing he needed was another strike.

"Good, because I didn't feel like listening to Sheldon go off." Leonard said without looking up. "I hear that enough without you helping it along."

"Anyway, Harry, we have an instance run planned. Why don't you work on leveling your mage?" Sheldon suggested, not wanting to change their plans.

"Sure." Harry agreed, not really minding. It wasn't that difficult to catch onto. Sure, some times it was frustrating dying because as a caster you had less armor.

The others all logged onto their higher level toons and made their way to the instance. No one said anything until they reached the gates. As if on cue, the guys seemed to tense up and their alertness peaked.

"Warriors, unsheathe your weapons. Magic wielders, raise your wands." Leonard commanded. Harry looked over at Sheldon's screen and was slightly impressed. He continued to watch as Leonard shouted orders, mixed in with the other two making comments at their computer.

Without notice, Sheldon rose, a victorious look on his face. "I've got the Sword of Azeroth!" He exclaimed.

"Forget the sword, Sheldon! Help Raj." Leonard snapped, slamming his fingers on his keyboard in hopes of saving the others.

"There is no more Sheldon. I am the sword master!" Harry shook his head and chuckled. Once Sheldon sat back down, Harry saw him on Ebay.

"You can sell that on Ebay?" He asked, curious. He figured it was only an online thing.

Leonard looked at his friend, betrayed. "You betrayed us for money?" Harry thought it was a bit of an over reaction to a game, but he wasn't going to bring that up. He'd keep that to himself.

"A rogue night elf, don't yo- Hey! Someone just clicked 'buy now'!" Sheldon replied, pointing to his screen.

"I am the sword master!" Howard said, standing and grinning. With that, it was over. Harry logged off and put his laptop on the coffee table. The rest of the gang started to pack up as well, wrapping the cords to their headphones and stretching their backs.

"Oh, I'm all sweaty. Anybody want to log onto Second Life and go swimming? I just built a virtual pool." Sheldon asked, moving his laptop slightly.

"No, I can't look at you or your avatar right now." Leonard said, angry with Sheldon.

A moment later they heard a girlish giggle come from the hallway. They all knew who that giggle belonged to- Penny. "Sounds like Penny's home." Harry said, more to himself then anything. He knew that Leonard would be going to talk to her, as he always did.

"I'll be right back." Leonard said, moving towards the door.

"Don't forget her mail." Sheldon told him without looking up.

"Oh, right!" He said, moving back to his desk and getting her mail.

Harry waited until Leonard was out of the apartment to say anything. "He steals her mail?" He asked, glad that he didn't use the postal service much. He mainly got junk mail.

"Very old school, I like it." Howard said, nodding.

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Only if he's caught." Howard chuckled, not really thinking there was anything wrong with it.

He decided to let it drop. The more he hung out with the guys, the more he learned about each of them. He'd known them about a year, but was always surprised. Raj was a very pleasant person, but couldn't talk to women. Harry wondered to himself if he could make a potion to help him with that. Howard was a pervert, and seemed to know that. Either that or he thought being creepy was attractive. He knew there was no help he could even begin to give him. It would take someone giving him a real talking to, or getting the crap beat out of him by someone's boyfriend. Sheldon was paticular and a germaphobe. If things didn't go his way he was like a toddler who threw an adult sized tantrum. Other then that, he was a good friend. Loyal. Leonard seemed to be a good guy who got hurt easily.

Looking up when he heard the door, he felt bad for Leonard. The look on his face was not a pleasant one. "You okay?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine. Penny's fine. The guy she's kissing is really fine and-"

"What kind of kissing?" Howard asked, a little too eager to hear. Leonard and Harry looked at him funny, wondering what was wrong with him. "What? I'm a romantic!"

"Please don't tell me your jealous." Sheldon said, not wanting to put up with Leonard moping.

"I'm not jealous, Sheldon. I just...didn't like the way he looked." Leonard shrugged, trying to save face.

"Are you sure? You look like someone just kicked your dog." Harry asked, teasing him. Leonard reminded him of when Ron saw Hermione with Victor Krum. Not that Ron even began to admit that he had feelings for her until much later. It wasn't until they were looking for Horcruxes that it really, really showed. Harry smirked to himself when he thought of Ron chasing Draco yelling 'that's my girlfriend'. It hurt far less to think of everyone that he had lost. The guys seemed to help vill that void. It did make him wish that they all could have met. It would have been funny to see them all interact.

Leonard shot him a glance, causing Harry's smirk to disappear.

"Did he look better then you?" Howard asked.

"Actually, he was kinda dreamy." Leonard admitted, slightly in awe.

"Well, at least now you can retrieve the black box from the twisted, smoldering wreckage that was once your fantasy of dating her and analyze the data so that you don't crash into geek mountain again." Sheldon pointed out.

"With that, I think I'll go." Harry laughed, standing up and grabbing his laptop.

"Are you still joinging us Tuesday at the Cheesecake Factory for dinner?" Leonard asked, looking forward to seeing Penny at work. Even if he didn't seem to have a shot.

Hearing Sheldon groan, Harry nodded. "Sure. I'll see you at work. Later, guys."


	5. Mrs Cooper

"Leonard?" Harry asked, walking into Leonard's office. "Have you seen Sheldon? I've been all over looking for him, but I keep getting told Dr. Gablehauser fired him last night..." Everyone kept laughing about it, but no one told him why he got fired. Knowing Sheldon he pissed off the new department head, and that wasn't surprising. Sheldon had a bad habit of saying the wrong things at the wrong times, and to the wrong people.

Leonard nodded and looked up. "Yeah, he did. I told him to be nice, but does Sheldon ever listen?" The only person Sheldon ever really listened to was Sheldon. He liked to hear himself talk way too much.

Harry knew Leonard had a point. Sheldon was a bit...blunt. If that was even the right word to describe him. "What did he do exactly?" Harry asked, hoping to actually get an answer this time.

"He called him a glorified high-school science teacher whose last successful experiment was lighting his own farts." He said, going back to work with the laser. Harry actually had to laugh at that, causing Leonard to glance at him for half a second. "Needless to say, Sheldon was surprised he got fired. He's at home experimenting with scrambled eggs. Apparently he's improving them."

"Experimenting with eggs?" In all honesty, he knew he probably shouldn't ask. The first month he knew Sheldon he kept making the mistake of asking questions. Finally he learned to just stay quiet.

"Yeah, something about the separation of the water molecules from the egg proteins, and its impact vis-a-vis taste." Leonard told him with a small shrug. "Why, what did you need?" Harry never worked with Sheldon, there was no need.

"Oh, right." He said, half forgetting that he'd gone looking for him for a reason. "I'm working on a new drug for Raj. Not a miracle drug or anything, just something for shyness. I wanted his help on a couple things." He kept having an issue with side effects in rats.

Howard stopped writing and looked at Harry with a funny look. "You have the universities resources, you're brilliant, and you're trying to help Raj?" He asked, wanting to make sure he heard correctly.

"Well, not just Raj. I'm sure he's not the only one with an issue with being shy." Given the size of the world, there had to be a big portion of the population that had an issue similar to his. "Think of the doors it could open for him. If he ever has to do an interview with a woman, what's going to happen?" They worked for a university, and Raj's work was important. His shyness effected them all, really. "Besides, how much longer can you hear him complain about not being able to talk to women, and about he has no one?"

"You have a good point. I'll talk to him when we get home. Right now he's not exactly listening to reason." Not that he ever did.

A few weeks had passed, and Sheldon was still not at work. Jogging up to their apartment, he decided to talk to him himself. Knocking, he was surprised to see a woman answer. "Um, I'm looking for Sheldon." He said, slightly confused.

"You must be Harry. Come on in, dear." The woman said kindly, ushering him in. "I'm Sheldon's mother."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Cooper. Is Sheldon home?"

Mrs. Cooper sighed. "He is, but he's locked himself in his room. No one's allowed in according to him." She explained, sitting on the couch.

"I take it he's given up on the loom?" Harry asked, nodding the the loom off to the side. Leonard had given him one from Sheldon the day before.

"He did. After he threw a fit seeing me." She chuckled, shaking her head.

"Alright, can you tell him I stopped by?"

"Tell you what, you come on by tonight for dinner. I'm making a chicken dinner. Stop by around six." She smiled at him kindly.

Harry stood around with the others as Mrs. Cooper dished out their meals. It smelled delicious. Leonard yelled to let Sheldon know that his mother made dinner, but Sheldon claimed he wasn't hungry. Chances were he was just pissed off.

"Are we going to do anything about Sheldon?" Leonard asked, nodding towards the hallway.

Mrs. Cooper looked over to Leonard. "Oh, we will. You have to take your time with Sheldon. His father, God rest his soul, used to say to me, "Mary, you have to take your time with Sheldon.""

"Sounds like a wise man." Harry mused, more to himself then anything.

"Oh, not so much. Once tried to fight a bobcat for some licorice." She told him.

Soon they were all sitting around the living room eating and hearing stories about Sheldon growing up. Harry wished he could have seen Sheldon as a kid. Finally, as they were eating dessert, Sheldon slowly moved out of his room and into the kitchen.

"Hey, look who's come-" Howard started before getting cut off by Mrs. Cooper shushing him.

"He's like a baby deer, you'll spook him. Let him come to you..." She said.

All eyes were on Sheldon as he moved around. It was like they were expecting something dramatic. After getting himself a slice of cobbler, his head whipped towards the group. At the same time, everyone went to staring at their plate. Harry knew that Sheldon saw them watching him, so it really didn't matter.

Leonard was the only one to ignore the advice. Standing up, he let his temper take over. " This is ridiculous. Damn it, Sheldon! Snap out of it! You're a physicist, you belong at the University doing research not hiding in your room. " He snapped, causing Sheldon to run off to his room like a scared animal. Leonard shook his head and moved back to his chair.

"You don't hunt, do you?"

The next day Harry was walking through the university when he saw Sheldon walking with Leonard. He was surprised.

"Hey guys, what happened? Are you back at work, Sheldon?" He asked, moving to walk with them.

"I am." Sheldon nodded, not offering anything more.

"Well, what happened?"

"I'm not quite sure. It involves a part of the human experience that has always eluded me." He admitted, looking confused.


	6. Thank you!

Thank you for all your kind words.

I wanted to post a thank you note to everyone who has read my stories, and asked for more. I am a stay at home mom right now, and besides my kids, you guys make me happiest. I look forward to your excitement in a new chapter. Your encouragement makes me want to work as fast as I can to give you more. When I first started writing fanfictions, I was scared, and worried. I hoped I'd be even a 10th as good as the authors I had read. I never expected to have so many people like my stories!

So, again, thank you. You guys are awesome.

Lots of love,

Brittiny


	7. It's the accent

"So, how did you guys meet?" Penny asked as they sat around eating pizza. She had been curious about it for awhile, but no one ever mentioned it. It was about damn time she asked.

Harry chuckled and motioned to Leonard. "Leonard's mother." He told her. Penny hadn't met Leonard's mother yet, or heard anything about her, so she didn't get what was so funny. "We were lecturing at the same university a couple years back and kept in touch. Kinda. I don't know, talking to her is very...to the point." He told her. "Anyway, about a year ago we were discussing me looking to find a place and stay put. I'd been traveling for like nine years."

"Wait, you just traveled for nine years?" She asked, picking off a piece of pepperoni. "You didn't have a place to live, like a home? You just stayed in hotels?"

"Pretty much. I lectured at various universities around the country. I only paid for some of those hotels and inns. The universities paid for most of them." He had really only paid to stay at the Wizarding Inns, and he wasn't about to mention that. He'd become adept at leaving things out about the other part of his life. Harry did want to tell his friends, but wasn't sure how, or when. "She put me in touch with Leonard soon after. He put in a good work at CalTech for me, and let me know there was an apartment here for rent."

"Yeah, my mother thought it would be good for me to be friends with someone so accomplished." Leonard noted. "I think she even mentioned something about me 'coping' other's research." Out of his family, he was probably the least accomplished. And, although his mother claimed not to be proud of his siblings, as they were not her accomplishments, Leonard knew otherwise. Just by how she spoke.

"Awe, well, don't let it get to you Leonard. You're smart." Penny smiled at him.

"Please don't encourage him, Penny. I can't deal with him moping around when you dash his hopes of being with you again." Sheldon chimed in, recalling when Leonard wanted a hypoallergenic cat.

"Shut up, Sheldon." Leonard said, embarrassed.

Penny roller her eyes and ignored the whack-a-doodle. She was still interested in how Harry came to be part of the group. "Did you just kinda become part of the gang, or what?"

After thinking about it, he shrugged. "I'm not sure. It just kinda happened. I mean, Leonard introduced me to the guys, and they were nice enough to invite me out. I think Howard was more interested in copying my accent to pick up girls, though. Even though Raj's is pretty much the same..."

"Actually, I was more hoping to get him to go out and find a couple girls so I could tell them my friend just moved here from England and needed some friends." Howard admitted, earning a disgusted look from Penny and Harry. "What? Penny, are you telling me that his accent doesn't do something for you?" He asked, nodding.

"You almost got cut out of your mother's will for sleeping with Christie. Keep talking." She pointed out. "I will make sure you never get laid again." Penny half-heartedly threatened. He didn't have much luck to begin with.

"Don't be jealous, Penny. You still have a chance with Howie." He told her with a smirk.

"Ew."

Walking down the hall with Leonard and Howard, Harry listened to Leonard talk about the super collider. "Hey, check it out, the school of pharmacology is looking for volunteers."

"We are testing a new medication for social anxiety, panic attacks, agoraphobia and obsessive compulsive disorder. Why would they be looking for test subjects here?" Raj asked, looking back at the other two.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Really, Raj?" He replied, wanting Raj to work through that one himself.

"Shhh! Hot girl in Sheldon's office." Howard shushed them as they came up behind them.

"Sheldon's office? Is she lost?" Leonard asked, trying to get a good look.

"Don't think so. I followed her here from the parking lot."

"That's creepy, Howard." Harry told him, getting completely ignored. Howard probably knew it was creepy and didn't care.

Leonard decided to voice his theories. "Maybe she's his lawyer."

"Well she's free to examine my briefs."

Harry rolled his eyes and wished he could forget some of the things that Howard had said. After a couple more comments from Howard, Sheldon and the mystery woman started to walk towards his office door. Everyone moved to try to act casual, and Harry just stayed put.

Sheldon emerged, thanking the woman. "Hello." Sheldon said, looking to his friends.

"Hey there." Leonard smiled.

"Sorry I'm late, I'm working on a project that may take me up on the next space shuttle." Howard said, smirking.

"How can you be late, I wasn't expecting you at all."

"Nobody ever expects me, sometimes you just look and… BAM! Howard Wolowitz."

"Really, Howard? Has that ever actually worked? Please tell me is hasn't." Howard didn't need people to encourage his bad pick up lines.

"Sheldon, are you going to introduce us?" Leonard asked, eager to learn the woman's name.

"This is Missy. Missy, this is Leonard, Raj, Harry, and well, you know Howard." He said, pointing to everyone as he said their names.

Harry gave her a smile and nodded. She was beautiful, whoever she was. "Nice to meet you."

"How do you know Sheldon?" Leonard asked. As long as he'd known Sheldon, he hadn't known him to have attractive friends. The only reason he was friends with Penny was because of Leonard. Hell, the only he had friends period was because of Leonard.

Missy smirked and put her arm around Sheldon's shoulders. "Oh, he once spent nine months with my legs wrapped around his head." She gave his hair a slight ruffle before moving her arm back to around her paperwork. None of the guys knew if she was joking, or what she meant.

"She's my twin sister." Sheldon informed them, sounding slightly upset about that fact.

"What brings you to Pasadena, Missy?" Harry asked, trying to make her feel welcome.

"Destiny?" Howard guessed, moving slightly closer, causing Missy to look slightly uncomfortable.

Missy shook her head before answering. "My friend is getting married in Disneyland." She said, shifting slightly.

"Mom sent her to spy on me." Sheldon said turning to Missy. "Tell Mom that I currently weigh 165 pounds, and that I'm having regular bowel movements. Enjoy the wedding, goodbye."

"Wait, we have room, why can't Missy stay with us tonight?" Leonard suggested, hoping that she could.

Harry chuckled. "Yes, I'm sure Sheldon would love that."

Missy smirked at Harry and nodded. "Even as a little boy he'd send his imaginary friends home at the end of the day." She said, confirming what Harry thought.

"Come on, Sheldon. We have plenty of room." Leonard all but whined.

"Well it would be nice not to have to drive out to Anaheim in rush hour." She admitted.

Harry knew there really wasn't room for her to be comfortable in their apartment, so he had an alternate suggestion or two. "Well, either Leonard can sleep at my place tonight, and give Missy his room, or she can use my place. I have a spare room." He offered. That way no one was forced to sleep on a couch.

Missy thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Alright, that sounds like a good idea. I can hang out with Shelly for a bit at his place first. Do you live near by?" She asked, moving to walk with him.

"I live in the same building, in the floor below them." He told her as they left the others behind.

Sheldon stared after them, as did Raj, Leonard, and Howard. "What just happened?"

"It's the accent." Howard guessed.


	8. Twins

Harry watched as Raj and Howard stared at the computer screen. The two had installed a camera in the hall to see how Leonard's date with Penny went. Harry was still in shock that he was able to get Penny to agree to a date. Then again, him and Missy had started to see each other, even if it was long distance. He hadn't told the others just yet, however. He'd tell Missy he would fly out at a certain time and just apparate to somewhere near by. There were a few locations there that were deemed 'safe'. Raj mumbled to Howard that Leonard was coming in, and to put the screen saver up.

Hearing the door open, he looked up to see Leonard walk in. "Oh, hey, Leonard, how was your date?" Howard smirked. Harry hadn't bothered watching the screen itself, not that he sat where he could even see it.

"Sheldon, how could you let them spy on me?" Leonard snapped, moving through the apartment.

"They were clever, Leonard. They exploited my complete lack of interest in what you were doing." Sheldon noted, putting his pencil back in the cup on his desk. He simply went back to working on his computer, acting as if Leonard never spoke to him.

Howard smirked, leaning forward slightly. "You should thank us. When future generations try to determine why your relationship with Penny crashed and burned, this right here is the black box. " He explained, a little too happy.

"With that, I'll be going. I have plans." Harry said, not wanting to be there when the two nerds verbally duked it out.

"Oh, bye, Harry." Leonard said. He had noticed that Harry had been disappearing randomly lately, and wondered where he was off to. However, and the moment he had a couple spying nerds to lecture.

Harry made his way back to his apartment, needing to pack a small suitcase. He had plans to spend a couple days with Missy. As far as she knew, his plan would be landing in an hour, and he'd be there in an hour and a half, two hours tops. In all reality, he'd apparate to a safe spot half an hour away, and then take a cab to her house. He had reassured her that he didn't mind taking a cab, and that she didn't meet him at the apartment. He'd told her to just relax at home. It seemed to work so far.

After packing what he needed and letting Hedwig out of the window, he double checked that his door was locked. Satisfied that Hedwig could get back in, should she want to, and that his apartment was safe, he grabbed his suitcase. Harry was supposed to see Missy's mother, as her boyfriend, not just Sheldon's friend. From what he remembered, she was a kind woman. She was a born again Christian. If she ever found out what Harry really was, chances were, she'd be very upset.

That was a road he'd had likely have to travel in time.

Shaking it off, Harry apparated with ease. Once there, he moved out to the street and hit the '9' on his phone. The cab company was on speed dial. "Hello, I need a cab." He told them where to find him, and his destination. They were there fifteen minutes later.

He rode in silence, watching the people on the side walk. At a stop light, he watched a little boy get excited over something, hugging his father's legs. It made Harry smile. Simple things were often taken for granted by adults, where as children lit up easily.

When they pulled up to Missy's, Harry paid the driver and slid out, suitcase in hand. He walked up to the door and knocked, anxious to see Missy. A few minutes later, the door opened. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently. "Hello, Missy." He beamed.

"Hello, Harry." She giggled back. "Come on in, we have to be at my mother's in a couple hours. Boy, is she anxious to meet you." Missy told him, ushering him inside once he made sure he had his suitcase. "How was your flight?" She asked as they moved down the hall.

"Quick." Harry shrugged. Technically, he wasn't lying. It just wasn't what she would consider a 'flight'. He still wasn't sure how to begin to even hint that he was a Wizard. Shaking it off, he put his suitcase on the edge of her bed. "What would you like to do until then?" He asked, smirking.

Missy smiled gently and leaned on her door frame. "We can do that tonight. Mom will be able to read it all over us from a mile away. She doesn't lecture me on sex before marriage, as long as I don't wave it in her face. I think she's just happy I'm not one of 'God's special little people' like Sheldon." She told him, making him raise an eyebrow. "You know Sheldon, you can imagine the differences between those two. He rejects the premise of there being a God, where as she considers him being a genious the work of a God."

"Ah, I get it now."

"So, have you told my brother about us yet?" She asked, moving toward him and taking his hand. She'd opted to let him tell the others. "Because you know my mom is going to let it slip." His mother and Sheldon were close.

Sighing, he shook his head. "No, I don't even think he's notice I leave randomly at times. I'll tell them when I get back." Harry didn't want to tell him during his trip. He'd be stuck on the phone being lectured by Sheldon when he could be spending time with Missy. It still amazed him how different the twins were. At the thought of twins, he felt a pang in his gut.

Noting the pained expression on his face, Missy looked concerned. "Are you okay?" She asked, standing in front of him.

"I was just thinking of how different you and Sheldon are, being twins and all." Harry started. "Back home, I had friends all through school that were twins. Fred and George. They were twins in every sense of the word. Looks, personilties, everything." He told her. It was the first time he'd mentioned any of his friends, nay, his family.

"What happened?" She guessed a falling out of some kind. He was too young to have friends die.

"They were killed." He said.

"Oh, Harry. Do you want to talk about it?" Missy asked.

Harry gave her a sad smile and shook his head. "In time. Right now, let's focus on spending time together. One day, I'll tell you about back home." He reassured her.

Hugging him, she kissed his cheek. "I hope so, I'm curious about your life." She pulled away to look at him. "How about we go to a movie before dinner at my mom's?"

"I'd like that."


End file.
